Poker Face
by Bulecelup
Summary: Singapore dan Malaysia mendengar suara desahan dari dalam kamar Indonesia...


**Title: **Poker Face

**Pair: **Nethere/Fem!Nesia-tan~

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Summary: **Singapore dan Malaysia mendengar suara desahan dari dalam kamar Indonesia...

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ceritanya, Singapore baru aja pulang sama Malaysia dari Gakuen Hetalia. Mereka berdua pulangnya telat karena abis ikutan acara pensi yang di adakan oleh America dan kawan-kawan Allied Forcenya, dimana mereka mengundang banyak artis terkenal untuk manggung di sekolahan mereka tercinta, seperti Coldplay, Oasis, Justin Bieber, FLOW, Larc~en~ciel, TMRevolution, William Shatner, DeKelley Forest, Leonard Nimoy....eh, kok malah ngelenceng begini jadinya?

Oke, pokok intinya adalah; Singapore sama Malaysia pulangnya telat.

"Wuih, seru banget ya tadi acaranya!!" Malaysia dari tadi tak berhenti mengungkapkan rasa kagumnya akan pensi tersebut.

"Iya, iya... keren, keren kok..." Singapore tidak memalingkan kedua matanya yang berkacamata dari layar Blackberry miliknya pada saat mengomentari omongan saudara perempuannya itu.

Pada saat mereka sedang berjalan melewati lorong kamar Indonesia, kakak perempuan tertua mereka, mereka mendengar suara-suara aneh dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Akh! Nethere!"

Singapore dan Malaysia secara berbarengan menghentikan langkah mereka tepat di depan pintu kamar Indonesia. Mereka mendengar Indonesia merintih di dalam sana, merintih kenapa, mereka tak tahu.

"...apa yang...." Malaysia nampangin wajah curiga, di susul oleh Singapore yang langsung memasukan Blackberrynya kedalam kantong celana, karena menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada gerayangin hape jumbo yang namanya kayak nama buah itu.

Mereka berdua mendekat ke pintu, sama-sama menempelkan telinga mereka yang udah panas duluan dengerin suara-suara aneh tersebut.

"Nesia...kalau kamu gerak melulu, jadi susah masuknya nih."

Ada suaranya Netherlands. Malaysia sama Singapore mulutnya nganga. Apa---apa yang sesungguhnya sedang mereka lakukan di dalam sana!? Tentu saja bayangan kotor muncul di benak kedua negara '_maju_' itu, bagaimana tidak? Suara rintihan Indonesia, dan omongan Netherlands yang kayak begitu??

"Oh!" suara Indonesia terdengar lagi. "Kau salah melakukannya, coba---aaaahhhh!!" dia merintih.

Malaysia menutup mulutnya, menelan kembali suaranya yang mau keluar untuk berteriak; '_ANJRIT_'. Singapore merundukan kepala, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran dari image aneh-aneh yang merayap tatkala mendengar grasak-grusuk kedua negara yang dulunya saling benci itu di dalam kamar...

"Hmm," Netherlands terdengar seperti sedang bersenandung. "Aku tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan kok, tenang saja..."

Tenang saja??

Malaysia dan Singapore saling memandang, ekspressi wajah mereka yang tadinya shock kini berubah menjadi '_Anjrit-gue-nggak-mau-bayangin-tapi-kok-image-nya-keluar-melulu-diotak-gue_'. Mereka berduapun tetap lanjut dan khusyuk mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam sana...

Indonesia terdengar merintih...lagi. "Aw! Bisa nggak sih pelan-pelan?! Aa....Netherlands!"

"Tidak bisa, Nesia... kau ingin cepat selesai atau tidak??" sahut Netherlands balik.

"Tobat ah." Malaysia mendadak menutup kedua telinganya, sambil geleng-geleng kepala, dia beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Indonesia. Mungkin dia sudah tak mau mendengar dan membayangkan hal apa yang sedang dilakukan Netherlands dan Indonesia di dalam sana...

Singapore yang tadinya mau nyelipin Blackberrynya kedalam melalui celah pintu buat ngerekam 'kejadian' yang sedang berlangsung akhirnya mengurungkan niat karena ngeliat Malaysia udah pergi kabur duluan, soalnya kalau nggak ada Malaysia, Singapore nggak bisa nyalahin dia kalau ketangkep sama Indonesia...dan Netherlands.

Akhirnya kedua negara itu kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikiran yang sudah terlanjur kotor...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Sementara itu...)

"Dasar idiot! Bisa nggak sih kamu masangnya!?" teriakan Indonesia membahana, Netherlands yang duduk di hadapannya mengeritkan alis, takut budek gara-gara suara toa-nya Indonesia.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, dengan pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuh masing-masing tentunya.

Tangan sebelah kanan Indonesia berada di gengaman Netherlands, pemuda itu sedang menjahit ujung lengan kebaya berwarna pink yang Indonesia kenakan pada saat itu.

"Aku bisa memperbaiki kancing bajumu, kok! Kamu saja yang tak sabaran menunggunya, jangan banyak mengeluh deh, lagian kancingnya udah masuk, tinggal di jahit saja kok." Kata Netherlands yang sedang menjahit kancing kecil di lengan kebaya milik Indonesia.

Indonesia jatuh manyun, merasa kesal karena Netherlands sama sekali tak bisa membetulkan bajunya. Dia tertusuk jarum jahit sudah lebih dari 3 kali, dan butuh beberapa kali usaha untuk memasukan benang kedalam kancing baju tersebut!

Tapi toh Indonesia tetap membiarkan Netherlands untuk melakukannya. karena melihat wajah serius Netherlands dalam melakukan sesuatu membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Teruslah berusaha sampai kau berhasil melakukannya, Netherlands." Sindir Indonesia sambil menopang dagunya di atas tangannya yang bebas.

Netherlands memberikannya dengusan sebal.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: **"Karena dia", **_**by: The Banery **_~INDIE~)

**MATTGASM: **... _seriously, I have the Rated M version of this... hahaha...Maybe I'll publish it later..._ *_kena lemparan beling_* YEAY! Lembaga Sensor Indonesia dan Majelis Ulama Indonesia (??) telah mengeluarkan larangan bagi Mattgasm untuk menyebarluaskan fanfic dan ke-freak-annya terhadap _Star Trek_ dan _Leonard Nimoy_ (??) sampai tanggal _1 April 2010_, selama itu terdakwa mamat (!) akan dimasukan kedalam pasungan dan disuruh belajar seluruh mata pelajaran sampai matanya mengeluarkan darah. Sekian dan terima kasih. (_baca: Saya mau Hiatus, maksudnya..._) thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Poker Face_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Lady GaGa_.


End file.
